


Other People

by AdriannaRossetti



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:47:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28371117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriannaRossetti/pseuds/AdriannaRossetti
Summary: Immediately, the brunette tensed in her arms and a hurt expression came across her face. "So, what? I'm supposed to go on a date with some random stranger to prove to you that my feelings are real?" Miranda lowered her eyes. Well when Andrea put it like that, it did sound rather cruel. But she was just trying to do the right thing by her love.
Relationships: Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs
Comments: 18
Kudos: 222





	Other People

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, wonderful Mirandy community. :) So excited to publish my first work here on AO3! Hope everyone is safe and healthy in this clusterf*ck of a year. 
> 
> *Note: Our favorite ladies are not living this story out in COVID-times.

In hindsight, Miranda knew she had let her insecurities get the best of her.

She couldn't help it.

* * *

Things were going perfectly well on their date - Andrea was wearing a lovely Valentino LBD with her thick brown hair up in a high ponytail, leaving her features free to Miranda's loving gaze. Jazz music played softly in the background, and their conversation flowed naturally. Not one for public displays of affection, Miranda surprised herself by not letting go when Andrea reached across the table and warmly squeezed her hand. The brunette flashed her a sweet smile and continued to talk about her latest article for the Mirror. As she became more animated and her eyes lit up with passion for the work she did, Miranda could feel her own affection swell in response.

Of course, it couldn't last.

"Andy?!"

A shrill voice cut through their intimate little bubble, and Miranda immediately snatched her hand back. Andy, startled from Miranda's sudden change in demeanor, turned to the woman who had arrived at their table, blinking in confusion.

"Naomi?"

"Oh my gosh, it's been ages!" the woman exclaimed, offering her a wide smile.

"It really has," Andy responded warmly, and stood up to hug her. Miranda's eyes narrowed as she took in the new arrival. Short and slim in stature, long red hair, and wearing an Alexander McQueen dress that was clearly from a bargain bin, as it was at least five seasons old, Miranda was not impressed. She sniffed.

"How are you, girl?" Naomi grinned. She pulled back, but kept her arms around the lithe brunette's back. Her green eyes flitted over Andy's figure. "Looks like our nerdy little Andy has finally discovered the wonder of designer labels."

Miranda's nostrils flared, but the brunette laughed lightly in response.

"I'm great, and I can credit my newfound fashion sense to Miranda," Andrea smiled, stepping out of the hug. She rested her hand on the back of Miranda's chair, "Speaking of, this is Miranda, my -"

"Oh, wonderful," Naomi interrupted, not sparing the Editor a second glance. "Gosh, Andy. I just saw your byline on the front page of the Mirror this morning! You're really starting to make a name for yourself."

"Well, it's certainly been an adventure," Andy chuckled. "How are you doing?"

They caught up for a bit, and Miranda could feel her uneasiness rising. Not only did Naomi completely disregard her (which frankly, Miranda was grateful for - she had probably deterred any further contact by the ice in her eyes alone) in favor of flirting heavily with Andrea, it seemed like Naomi was physically inching closer. She watched as the petite woman reached her hand out to touch the brunette's side again -

Abruptly, she stood up and slid her arm around Andrea's waist. "Apologies, _Natalie,"_ she hissed, "we really must be going."

"Oh," Naomi blinked.

"Sorry, Naomi," Andrea offered with an easy grin, but she reciprocated the possessive hold Miranda had around her. "Miranda and I should probably call it a night, but I'm so glad we ran into each other."

"Of course," the redhead's face morphed into a sunny smile again. "Wait -" she dug around in her purse and pulled out a pen and paper, "here's my number. Don't be a stranger!"

Scribbling it down, she thrust it into Andrea's hands. "So wonderful to see you, Andy." Her eyes flitted over to Miranda. "Nice to meet you."

With one last wink in the brunette's direction, Naomi left in a cloud of Dior J'adore.

Turning to face her love while staying in their embrace, Andrea chuckled lightly. "That was Naomi. We were roommates in college at Northwestern. I can't believe I ran into her here - I always thought she'd move to the west coast."

"Mmm," Miranda made a nonsensical hum, still processing the exchange.

"Shall we go?" Andrea pressed a quick kiss to Miranda's cheek.

Miranda paid quickly and they left together. Siding into the waiting car in a slight daze, Miranda's mind fixated on the piece of paper with Naomi's number on it. Andrea had slipped it into her purse at the restaurant and hadn't mentioned it since, but Miranda could feel it there. It taunted her. _You are not a threat. I've known Andrea longer. We're the same age. We are a much better match for each other._

Miranda was quiet when they reached the townhouse, even when Andrea tried to get her to open up. She brushed it off as too much wine at dinner, and although the young woman's eyes held a hint of worry, she accepted Miranda's flimsy explanation. Instead, she curled up to the Editor the remainder of the night, silently conveying her support and love.

As the week went on, Andy tried to give the older woman her space without prying, but Miranda became more unsettled with each day. Although unnoticeable to almost all, Andrea could tell the imperceptible change in her love - the slightly added tension in her elegant frame, her heightened stride, the strain in her eyes that remained tight unless they were looking at Andrea herself.

"Ok, what's wrong?" she finally asked one morning.

"Nothing," the Editor raised an eyebrow and sat at the kitchen table, flipping the newspaper open. _You are not a threat._

"Come on, you've been acting off since dinner a few nights ago," Andrea leaned against the island. "What's going on?"

Miranda pointedly ignored her and turned the page.

She sighed. "I can tell something is bothering you, Miranda. Was it something I did?"

"No," Miranda's head shot up _. No, Andrea mustn't think that - she had done nothing wrong._

"Then what was - oh." Andrea's face scrunched up into the most adorable confused expression. "Miranda, is this about Naomi?"

Miranda stiffened. Andrea walked over to the older woman and cupped her cheek gently, forcing her to look up from the paper.

"Naomi and I were roommates for two years, nothing else. I was with Nate at that time, and I honestly wasn't even attracted to women until," Andrea bit her lip shyly, "well, until I met you."

A faint blush rose in Miranda's cheeks.

"I only took her number last night to be polite," Andrea pressed a sweet kiss to Miranda's lips. "I actually lost contact with her after we graduated."

A hint of tension melted from the older woman's shoulders. "So you've never dated another woman before?" Miranda hated how she sounded.

Andrea shook her head. "Nope. Actually, I haven't really dated anyone seriously before us...well except for Nate, of course."

"Hmm," the unease was back. Andrea was so young. She shouldn't tie herself to an old woman with enough baggage that would make anyone run for the hills - at least not before she had a chance to explore what was out there. Naomi was proof of that.

"What are you thinking?" Andrea murmured, pressing another kiss to Miranda's lips. "Your brilliant mind works so quickly that sometimes I fear I won't be able to keep up." She carefully lowered herself onto her partner's lap, draping her arms around Miranda's neck.

"You've never dated other women, Andrea," she repeated, her arms automatically coming up to loop around Andrea's waist. "You've never really dated other _people_ before me."

"Oh, Miranda. That doesn't matter to me - I don't need to date others to know what, or _who_ , I want in my life," she smiled shyly.

Miranda's heart fluttered, but she forced herself to remain rational. _It's selfish of me to keep her by my side when there might be another person out there who could love her_ \- she choked over her thoughts - _better than I could._ And although every fiber in her being tingled with the knowledge that she _knew_ she could love Andrea better than anyone, her thoughts began to spiral to the one thing she couldn't control. _What if I'm standing in the way of someone else?_ \- Miranda almost lost her breath - _Someone that she could love better than me?_ The piece of paper with Naomi's number mocked her again. _We are a much better match for each other._ Making her decision instantly, she cleared her throat and determinedly forged on, "Darling, your only serious relationship was cook-boy. How can I trust your experience, or lack thereof?"

Immediately, the brunette tensed in her arms and a hurt expression came across her face. "So, what? I'm supposed to go on a date with some random stranger to prove to you that my feelings are real?"

Miranda lowered her eyes. Well when Andrea put it like that, it did sound rather cruel. But she was just trying to do the right thing by her love. Better to know now, if Andrea had a better match out there, than in five years.

"Not a stranger," she started out meekly, glancing up at hurt brown eyes. "Naomi. You have her number now."

Andrea's mouth fell open. "I can't believe you," she rolled her eyes and stood from Miranda's lap. Crossing her arms, she bit out, "If I go on a date with Naomi, and prove to you that I don't need to 'explore' to know what I want, will you let it go?"

"Yes," Miranda lied, believing that if she didn't push Andrea to meet others now, while their relationship was still fairly new, the younger woman might come to resent her.

"Fine. I'll text her," Andrea said, a frown marring her features. "The sooner I can get this over with, the better."

And that was that.

* * *

And now, Miranda was alone on a Saturday night, pacing the length of her expansive living room.

Unfortunately, the twins were out at a friend's birthday party and she had nothing to focus on as her anxiety increased.

Andrea was tight-lipped about where they were meeting, which Miranda was both grateful and annoyed about. Not that she had any right to feel irritated - she was the one who had practically forced her young love to go on a date with Naomi. It was probably better, the less she knew, but all she could picture was _Naomi_ and _her_ Andrea sharing a romantic rooftop dinner together. Andrea had left wrapped tightly in a Burberry trench coat, so the Editor didn't even know what the brunette was showing up in. At least she hadn't worn the Chanel boots.

Miranda ground her teeth.

She pulled out her phone, unable to take it anymore. "Nigel," she hissed as soon as she heard the line pick up.

"Good evening, Miranda," his cheery voice responded.

"What did I do?" Miranda pressed her fingers to her temples, determined not to cry. While Nigel might be one of the few people she could confide in, she would not break down in front of him.

"With Six?" he intuited. "I know - she told me."

Miranda gripped her phone tighter. "What did she say?"

"Just that you had some crazy idea that she couldn't decide who she wanted to be with on her own. That you interfered, and now she's on a date with someone that she doesn't want to be with," Nigel sighed. "I don't get it, Miranda."

The Editor pinched the bridge of her nose. She knew Andrea wasn't that harsh, but she appreciated the frankness with which Nigel spoke to her. "I don't know. Self-sabotage, I suppose. She's so young. It's selfish of me to hope..." she trailed off.

"Miranda, she's a grown woman. She's matured a lot since her Runway days, and even so, don't you trust her to know her feelings and what _she_ wants?"

"I do, Nigel," she said, even though it was clear by her actions that she didn't. "I just -" she took a second to compose herself, "She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. She _completes_ me, and I'm just fucking terrified that one day she'll wake up and realize that she's wasted the last year with someone... well, someone like me. An old woman, nearing the end of her career, three times divorced, two teenaged children..." She bit her lip before blurting out, "Nigel, what if there's someone better for her? Someone younger?"

"Miranda," Nigel said gently, "Six is absolutely crazy about you. She's told me as much herself. I mean, my God, you should've seen her when you two went on your first date. She rang me up in a panic, worried about everything from her outfit to how she should act around you! Six was terrified she was going to mess it up. But that day after, she was the happiest I've ever seen her. All she would talk about for weeks was how _you_ made her feel radiant. And that was just the first date! Ever since, she's been luminous."

"Oh," Miranda whispered, one hand clutching the phone even tighter and the other worrying her thin silver necklace.

"Honestly, Miranda," he continued, "You must know how the girl feels about you. She _glows_ whenever she talks about you - which is quite a lot, I must say. And the way she looks at you...you are quite simply the center of her universe, Miranda," he sighed. "I know your relationship hasn't been that long but Andy...she's the one, Miranda. Take a leap of faith, and trust her to catch you."

Miranda wiped away a few tears before taking a sharp breath. "Nigel, what do I do? _"_

"Wait until her date is done. She'll come home, and you can have an honest conversation. In the meantime, instead of wearing a hole in your carpet, come out for drinks with me."

Miranda bit her lip, marveling at how well Nigel knew her. "Acceptable."

"I'll text you details - there's a great new spot I've been dying to try. Meet in 30?"

"Yes. And Nigel?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you. That's all."

* * *

Roy dropped Miranda off, and tipped his head as she exited the car. Her anxiety was still present, and she wanted nothing more than to demand that Roy take her to her Andrea immediately, but she fought the urge. She had no right to storm into a date that she herself had orchestrated.

Instead, she focused on Nigel's keen insight and the hope that she would see her young love soon to give her the strength to move forward. Miranda straightened her posture and, despite the threat of the approaching sunset, slid her Gucci sunglasses firmly into place. Her long pleated skirt swished around her heels as she strode to the building. Nigel was waiting for her in the entrance, and they exchanged their customary air kisses.

"Miranda," Nigel greeted warmly. "I've reserved a rooftop table for us. It's such a beautiful evening."

The Editor nodded in response. "Lovely."

"I need to check on something with the chef, but feel free to head up. Save a champagne flute for me," Nigel winked.

Miranda nodded and stalked towards the elevator. As the metal doors slid shut, she allowed her rigid stance to fall and sagged against the mirrored wall. Thoughts of Andrea and Naomi once again floated in her mind, and her breath became ragged. Her hand flew to her chest, trying to regulate her breathing. Thankfully, the doors opened again and she stumbled out.

The crisp fall air hit her face, and she inhaled the fresh air greedily. When she composed herself, she looked up and gasped. The terrace was beautiful. An ivory table, set for two, was framed by green foliage covered in lights. There was an expansive gray couch wrapped in the corner, and pots of colorful flowers exuding sweet fragrances decorated the space. The New York City skyline stretched wide before her, yet Miranda had scarce time to appreciate the physical beauty that she found herself in. Instead, her sharp eyes immediately focused on the brunette standing with her back towards her. They widened.

"A-Andrea?" Miranda murmured.

Her love turned at the quiet voice, and the Editor lost her breath. Sparkling brown eyes met hers, and Miranda could only stare. Andrea was simply radiant in the fading light. She was wearing a long, Prada blush dress that clung to her curves and her light makeup highlighted her natural beauty.

"Miranda," Andrea breathed.

The Editor felt herself being drawn to the young brunette, and she uncharacteristically stumbled on her way to reach her. Not caring, she fell into her love's arms shamelessly and hid her features in the side of Andrea's long neck. Her eyes closed, and she greedily pressed herself closer. Public boundaries be damned - she finally had her love in her arms and she was never going to let her go again.

Andrea giggled. "Hey, you."

"Andrea," Miranda nuzzled the spot behind the young woman's ear. She smelled divine. They stood there for a moment, drawing strength and love from each other's arms. The fiery sun sunk behind the skyline, and the lights on the terrace lit up. Miranda finally pulled back but remained in Andrea's embrace.

"Dare I ask how it went?" she bit her lip.

Lovingly, Andrea reached up and pulled the Editor's sunglasses off. Finally looking into those expansive pools of blue, the brunette smiled. "I never went."

Miranda's entire body jerked in relief, and she felt her legs shaking.

"How could I?" Andrea shook her head and pressed a sweet kiss to the corner of Miranda's mouth. Noticing her love trembling, she gently guided them to the couch. They sat next to each other, and Miranda pressed herself as close to Andrea as she could.

The brunette took her hand, sensing her partner's need for physical contact as she continued to speak. "I didn't even text her, Miranda. I couldn't do it. Instead, I planned this date and enlisted Nigel's help to bring you here."

Miranda squeezed Andrea's hand, too overwhelmed to speak.

"I don't want to date other people, Miranda," Andy stated, looking down and tracing nonsensical patterns on Miranda's palm. "I know I'm...inexperienced and young, but that doesn't take away from what I feel for you," she worried her bottom lip before meeting blue eyes. "And it _hurts_ to know that you don't trust in me - in _us_."

"I'm sorry," Miranda blurted. She forced herself to maintain eye contact as she spoke. "I'm so sorry that I hurt you, darling. I have no defense, other than I indulged in a classic case of self-sabotage. I was...scared...that I was holding you back. That you're choosing to tie yourself to me, an old woman with nothing to offer, when there might be other...better...people out there for you."

"Miranda Priestly," Andrea's eyes blazed with passion, "don't you _ever_ say that you have nothing to offer." She tangled their fingers together tightly and continued. "You offer to share your life, your heart, your daughters, and your love with me every single minute we're together. And that is the greatest gift I could ever ask for." She smiled gently. "No one else could ever compare."

Miranda's eyes misted over, and Andrea leaned in to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I'm going - and have gone since the beginning - into this relationship with eyes wide open," Andrea said. "I know what you thought you were doing and I love you for giving me that option." She raised Miranda's hand and gently pressed a kiss to her palm. "But I'm comfortable in my sexuality and love, and don't feel the need to explore those things with anyone other than you, Miranda. Please trust me to know what's best for myself and let me make my own decisions."

"I know," Miranda lowered her eyes. "Truly, I do. But-" she choked slightly, "-I've come to realize that's just a part of it. Even though it's my hand you're holding, my lips you're kissing, and my bed that you're in, I can't shake this feeling."

"Feeling of what?" there was no judgement to the younger woman's tone.

The older woman took a deep breath before following Nigel's advice to bear her heart, trusting Andrea would catch her. "Me losing you."

Andrea leaned in and rested her forehead against Miranda's. The young woman felt tears well up in her eyes from sheer emotion.

"Miranda," she brushed the Editor's silver hair behind her ear, leaving her hand resting on the side of her face. Hesitant blue eyes met brown, and Andrea smiled with all the love she could.

"Age and experience be damned, there is no one out there," she gestured to the glittering skyline, "for me. I know that because I know in my very soul that the _only_ person for me is sitting right here, next to me. And that's _my_ decision to make." Andrea's eyes shone as she looked at the older woman. "I choose you, Miranda. I want you. All of you, and _only_ you."

Overcome, Miranda crashed their lips together and breathed Andrea in like air. Fingers tangled in long brunette hair, pulling her closer. As their kissing grew heavier, Andrea maneuvered her so that the Editor was laying back on the couch. Miranda, reveling in the brunette's warm weight above her, let out a soft moan. At that, Andrea pulled back, her lips swollen and hair mussed. Her eyes, lit up even more by the lights around them, glowed only for Miranda.

Feeling infinite under such a gaze, Miranda brushed her thumb across Andrea's full lower lip. "I am exceedingly grateful I'm in love with a writer."

The brunette ducked her head, a pleased blush staining her cheeks.

"And for the record, Andrea?" Miranda guided her chin back up, "I choose you, too. Please forgive me for my insecurities, my darling. This is not what I meant to do to you - the whole idea of forcing you to date other people was...misguided."

Andrea barked out a short laugh. "No more meeting other women, or other people for that matter, for either of us."

"Never again," Miranda agreed.

The young woman swooped back down for another kiss, this time a sweet affirmation.

"Thank you for being honest with me tonight, Miranda."

"And you, Andrea," Miranda gazed up at her love. "I have admired your bravery and honesty since the first time we met. I love you."

Their lips met again. Miranda had never felt so safe, and so secure in her life before. She channeled her love, her desire, and her apology into the kiss, and felt Andrea reciprocating without hesitation. As Miranda was seriously considering taking her lover right then and there - rooftop terrace be damned - Andrea's stomach rumbled and she pulled back sheepishly.

"I guess we should get some dinner? And actually enjoy the marvelous date that I had planned?" she grinned.

"I suppose," Miranda sighed. "Although I'm rather fond of this part of our evening."

The young woman giggled and pulled back so she was sitting upright again. Miranda followed with a huff, and leaned into Andrea's side again.

"I'll just have to call the staff - I told them to wait for explicit instructions to come up," Andy winked and reached for her phone and dialed the number.

As she was contacting them, Miranda also took her phone out and saw she had one unread message from Nigel.

_Hope your evening turned out the way it should have. Give my love to Six ~N._

Miranda's lips turned upwards in a rare smile as she read the text. As she leaned in to nuzzle the brunette's neck happily, Miranda finally knew the simple truth: Andrea was hers, and she was Andrea's. No more other people.


End file.
